


Two Can Play this Game

by mara_cas



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash gets a little jealous, Everyone loves Eiji, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara_cas/pseuds/mara_cas
Summary: In which Ash and Eiji make sweet mistakes and a Japanese game helps Shorter realize something about his friends’ relationship.As they approach Los Angeles and their trip comes to an end, the three boys reflect on what could be waiting for them at the corner of the road.





	Two Can Play this Game

“Shorter! You bought Pocky! That’s great!”

Shorter looks at the bag he just left on the table, full of groceries for the travel. They are sleeping at a motel that night, because Max had decided they deserved a break before heading to Los Angeles. 

“I bought what?”

“Pocky!” Eiji is shaking a box of chocolate snacks, a sunny smile on his face. 

This guy just _shines_ with emotions, which make him the lousiest liar Shorter ever known, but has also some benefits. It’s like he’s able to share what he is feeling. Like all his goodness would flow into you and fill you up with joy. When Eiji is happy, his smile makes it impossible for anyone around him to be in a bad mood. When he is sad, it’s impossible to resist the need to try to make him feel better. 

Shorter had figured it was the reason this older Japanese, Shunichi Ibe, would always pamper him so much. Witnessing an upset Eiji was unbearable and even Shorter had found himself looking out for him like he was some precious thing that has to be protected at all cost.

But the strangest phenomenon was Ash’s reaction to Eiji. Shorter had never seen him act like that. If he didn’t know any better, he would think Eiji and Ash knew each other for a lifetime already. Ash was never as relaxed than when Eiji was nearby. Shorter could swear he already had heard Ash purr like a contented cat just because Eiji complimented him on something Shorter had judged to be absolutely dumb. 

But Ash stayed Ash. This tranquil state never lasted long, and any time he noticed Shorter staring at him, the blond adolescent would retrieve his sharp guard, never allowing himself to relax completely. 

“Oh right, I did. Why are you so happy about it?”

Eiji smiles lightly. “I just didn’t know they sold it in America, I thought it was a Japanese thing. Do you have also the Pocky day, like us? And the Pocky game?”

“The Pocky game? What’s that?”

“Ah, I guess you don’t have it, then. It’s just a game we do with Pocky.” 

Shorter is intrigued. Whatever makes Eiji excited is sure to be something damn good. 

“How do you play it?”

“You have to play with another person. You take one Pocky in your mouth and the other person takes the other extremity, and you meet in the middle. The first to withdraw and break the Pocky loses.”

Shorter didn’t expect the game to be… _this._ Seems weird to him, he doesn’t understand the appeal. 

“And what if nobody breaks the Pocky?”

Eiji smiles mischievously. “If you meet in the middle, you kiss and you both wins.”

Ah. So, _that’s_ the appeal. 

Shorter laughs and passes a hand in his hair. “Too bad there’s no pretty chicks around, I’m sure this game is great for flirting.” 

Shorter smiles to himself. Yeah, he definitely wants to try that weird game out. 

He looks at Eiji, who is opening the packet and picking a chocolate breadstick. 

There’s no pretty girl around but… Shorter caresses the idea to try it with Eiji. The Japanese is so amusing to tease, he can already picture his flustered expression. And Eiji is certainly not a pretty chick but he _is_ pretty. This could be fun.

Eiji is eating the stick, his thoughts apparently somewhere else. 

“Hey, Eiji? Want to do it with me? Your Pocky game?”

To his surprise, Eiji doesn’t get flustered at all. He looks at him pensively, like he is gauging an adversary. He finally smiles, decided. 

“Okay, but I have to warn you, I play to win.”

His confident expression makes Shorter laugh. He likes it when Eiji gets all brave like that. 

Eiji picks a new Pocky and puts it between his lips. He turns to him, managing to throw him a daring smile even with the stick in his mouth. 

Shorter responds by the same smile and comes to face him and take the other end of the Pocky in his mouth. 

They are really damn close like this. Maybe Shorter miscalculated. He doesn’t know where to put his hands, so he places them on Eiji’s shoulders, because it seems weird to have them do nothing at his sides. Dammit, he wasn’t supposed to be the one to get flustered!

Eiji raises a playful eyebrow at him and leans even closer, the stick disappearing slowly into his mouth. He really _is_ beautiful, so close, with his dark and long eyelashes, his deep brown eyes, the inviting curve of his lips. 

Shorter thinks he wouldn’t mind kissing him after all. He wouldn’t mind tasting the chocolate on Eiji’s soft lips, bury his hands into his nicely styled locks and mess them up. He wonders what Eiji sounds like when-

His eyes catch a sudden movement at the door, a glimpse of blond hair, stopping abruptly his train of thoughts. He tears his gaze from Eiji to stare at Ash, who has just passed the door. 

The young American freezes, and for an instant, his posture reminds Shorter of a wild cat, stopped moment before he jumps on his prey, and he wonders if Ash will tackle him to save Eiji from whatever menace his friend seems to think he represents suddenly. 

But then, Ash regains his senses and seems to make a conscious effort to stop himself. He takes a step back, his face closing, expression unreadable.

Shorter breaks the stick and leans back, restoring the distance between him and Eiji. 

The Japanese, blissfully unaware of Ash’s presence behind him, smiles brightly. 

“I win!” he exclaims, looking so pleased with himself that, all things considered, Shorter doesn’t mind his easy loss. 

Following Shorter’s gaze, the Japanese turns back and startles a little upon discovering Ash in the room. 

Ash stares at them silently, a glassy look on his face. You wouldn’t be able to notice if you don’t know him but Shorter likes to think he does, and he knows the stillness of his expression hides a myriad of strong emotions. He doesn’t understand what’s wrong with him, why Ash looks like he just ate something really sour, mouth in a tight line, eyebrows furrowed. 

“What are you guys doing?” Ash asks carefully.

Shorter can’t resist the need to tease him a little more, to crack his calculated mask and expose what’s behind. 

He throws an arm around Eiji’s shoulders and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“What do you think~?” 

But Ash’s reaction isn’t the one he expected. Ash stays very still, but his hands form two fists at his sides and in his eyes, Shorter can see a raw emotion that he can’t identify. Ash seems… hurt? But why would he be? It doesn’t make sense… 

Suddenly, the last piece of the puzzle clicks, and Shorter understands. He understands everything. 

The longing gazes his friend throws at Eiji, when he thinks no one is looking. The quiet joy of his expression, anytime the Japanese speaks to him. Why Eiji already seems to be allowed into Ash’s personal space when it took Shorter several weeks to even approach Ash without making him tense up.

And he wants to kick himself for doing that to Ash, but mostly, he wants to kick Ash. Seriously, if Ash feels _like that_ for Eiji, why doesn’t he act on it? Shorter is sure Eiji would be more than happy to reciprocate his feelings. 

Shorter takes his arm off Eiji. He feels really dumb for understanding just now, when he prides himself for being a good judge of character and for being one of the too rare people who can pretend to know Ash Lynx. 

Eiji smiles sheepishly at Ash. “We were playing a Japanese game. It’s called the Pocky game.”

Ash frowns. “A game?”

“Yes, you play with Pocky.” Eiji gestures at the box of chocolate biscuits. “You both take the extremity of the stick in your mouth, and the first to break it loses.” Eiji pauses. “Shorter lost.” he announces, smiling proudly. 

Ash seems to slowly process the information. 

“So, it’s just a game?” 

Eiji nods.

“I thought you guys were…” Ash blushes and adverts his gaze. “… Never mind.” 

The sight of Ash blushing is so rare, suddenly Shorter doesn’t regret so much his gawky teasing from earlier.

Eiji blinks. Then blushes hard too. 

“You thought we were…? Oh. No, no, no, it wasn’t like that, it’s just a game! Well, sometimes you do have to kiss the other to win, but Shorter lost so…” he rambles, unable to look at Ash in the eyes. 

Shorter gets an idea to defuse the situation. An idea that could make Ash and Eiji even more flustered and fix his mistake, so a win for everyone. 

He smiles sharply. “Why don’t you play it with Eiji, Ash? I want to see the great Ash Lynx lose to a game once in my life.”

Ash glares at him. “Who said I would lose?”

_Bingo, the cat took the bait._

Eiji blushes even harder. “Y-You want to play?” 

Shorter can’t help but to be a little jealous that he didn’t get that reaction when he proposed Eiji to play with him.

Ash shrugs, the perfect image of detachment. But Shorter can see he is boiling underneath his calm demeanor. 

“Yes, why not? You played with Shorter after all.” He throws Eiji a snarky smile. “Are you afraid to lose against me?”

This lights Eiji’s competitiveness. He nods decidedly and picks a chocolate stick in the box. 

“I remind you the rules. The first to break the stick or withdraw loses.” 

Shorter feels obligated to fill the blanks. “But if neither of you break it and your lips touch in the middle, you both wins.” he adds, winking at Ash. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” replies the blond teenager, determination steeling his voice, and Shorter thinks he could as well be preparing for battle, rather than just to play a harmless game. 

Eiji and Ash step closer to each other, until they’re face to face. Their eyes lock, and suddenly, Shorter feels like he’s intruding. 

He prefers to leave them at their game. He is sure Ash and Eiji haven’t even noticed him leaving the room when he throws a last look above his shoulder. He smiles to himself and wonders how he could have been so blind until now, when his friends are nearly screaming their attraction to each other just by standing in the same room.

\---

Eiji would never have imagined finding himself in this situation, with Ash’s face centimeters away from his, his eyes shining strongly with determination and with something else, that Eiji can’t really identify. 

He wouldn’t have expected Ash to play along with such a childish game. It was funny to make the cool Shorter flustered, but with Ash… It’s different. 

They lean closer to each other, and Ash’s breath tickles his lips. Eiji wonders how far Ash is willing to go for the game. He can’t help but hope he won’t break the stick too early.  
And Ash doesn’t. He seems as decided as Eiji to go as far as it takes for winning, and the Japanese feels a chill down his spine when he thinks this means they will have to meet in the middle. 

Finally, their lips touch. It’s barely a kiss, but Eiji smiles against Ash’s lips, pleased to feel them even softer than they were in his memory. Yet he can’t allow himself to linger for long. It’s just for the game after all, and now that they’ve both won, he needs to pull back-

But instead of leaning back, Ash suddenly puts his hands on Eiji’s face, one cupping his cheek and the other coming to rest at the base of his neck. His touch is light but prevents Eiji from withdrawing. 

Ash intensifies the pressure his lips exercise on Eiji’s and his tongue darts to lick at the commissure of his lips. Eiji opens his mouth, surprised by the turn of events.

Ash’s tongue slips in his mouth and catches the little chunk of Pocky stick that Eiji was still holding between his teeth. 

Ash draws back, the end of Eiji’s stick on his tongue, sticking it off his mouth to show Eiji. 

Eiji gapes at him, feeling a little lost. 

“I’ve won.” Ash simply says, a proud smile on his lips. 

“Y-you…” Eiji suddenly understands why Ash stole the stick from his mouth. “You can’t win like that! Nobody does that, that’s not fair!”

“It’s better than having two winners, which is just another way to say two losers.” Ash smiles brightly at him. “Now, there’s only one loser.” 

Ash looks far too pleased with himself for Eiji’s liking. 

“You cheated!”

“I won fair and square!” 

Ash pauses, a new flirty smile stretching his lips. “Maybe you want a rematch, you sore loser?”

Narrowing his eyes, Eiji studies Ash’s expression. The other man seems to be the picture of serenity, all teasing smile and composed face. But Eiji has seen the light blush on his cheeks which still hasn’t disappeared after the kiss, he has heard his breath coming shorter, his eyes shining with something other than mischievousness. 

It’s subtle, but seeing Ash being affected like this makes Eiji’s heart beat faster in his chest.

Upon Eiji’s lack of response, Ash wavers a little, blush extending on his cheeks. He averts his gaze, turning to hide his expression from Eiji. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? I was obviously joking…” he grumbles, heading in the direction of the door. 

Eiji stops him by putting a hand on his arm. Ash’s reaction is all the confirmation he needs to dispel his doubts. 

“I do want a rematch. I’m an athlete, I can’t stay on a loss.” 

Ash stares at him with searching eyes, his breath stuck in his throat. For a second, Eiji thinks Ash will deflect him. 

But the American turns to face him once again. 

“Okay, then.” His reply is low and soft, the teasing gone from his tone. 

Eiji takes a Pocky and slides it in his mouth. He takes a step closer to Ash until they’re only a breath away from each other. 

Ash takes the other end of the stick between his lips and Eiji does his best to stay calm, but his body is shivering in anticipation of what could come next. 

The atmosphere between them is totally different from before. Eiji can feel the electricity in the air runs through his body. The playful competition is gone, the contest forgotten.  
This time, Ash doesn’t move, his whole body tense, eyebrows slightly frowned. His gaze on Eiji is intense, and the Japanese can feel his hesitation. Eiji exhales slowly by his nose, waiting for Ash to resolve the silent debate that he seems to be having with himself. 

Suddenly, Ash closes the distance that still separated them, taking all of the stick in his mouth. His lips crash on Eiji’s, who breaks his end of the Pocky, taken by surprise. He swallows the stick by reflex. 

Ash’s hands come to Eiji’s hair, where he sinks his fingers in the dark locks, encouraging him to tilt his face up to give Ash a better access of his lips. Eiji responds by putting his arms around Ash’s waist, his hands coming to grasp the back of his shirt. 

Ash kisses him slowly, with so much softness it makes Eiji feels dizzy, his eyes falling closed. The warmth of Ash’s touch rushes through him, lighting a new fire in his body. It’s nothing like the kiss they shared in prison, and Eiji had never thought something could feel this good, this tender. 

Ash deepens the kiss, his tongue running over Eiji’s bottom lips, and his mind goes blissfully blank. Eiji opens his mouth, leaning impossibly closer to Ash. Ash’s tongue is hot in his mouth and Eiji can taste the chocolate he just ate. He brushes his tongue on Ash’s own and hears the American moans softly in his mouth. 

The sound was so low Eiji could have imagined it, but it makes him grow bolder, high on the thought that _Ash is kissing him_ because he wants to, because doing so is as pleasing to him than it is to Eiji. He sinks his hands into Ash’s hair, marveling at the softness of it under his fingers. He had wanted to touch it for so long, wondered many times how Ash would react if he took the pretense of replacing a wild strand behind his ear to feel how soft it was. 

As their tongues meet and their hands explore, the kiss becomes heated and there is now a new intensity to it, a burning desperation in the way they cling to each other. The world narrows to the points of contact that link their two bodies together, to the breath they share, reality long forgotten. 

Ash browses Eiji’s back with his fingers, making Eiji whimpers under his touch. He wants Ash’s hands under his shirt, wants to feel them against his skin. 

He needs to be even closer, he wants to feel Ash everywhere. As he presses himself against Ash until there is no distance left between their two bodies, he suddenly feels a bulge brush against his hips.

The friction makes Ash freeze, whole body startling violently. 

He withdraws from Eiji, eyes blown wide with alert. “S-sorry, I didn’t notice, I didn’t mean to…” 

Ash’s breath is short and his lips are swollen red, his hair a mess. But Eiji can’t enjoy the sight. This is the first time he witnesses Ash seem so lost. The American is shaking, brow furrowed like he is mad at his own body for reacting that way. Mad but especially… surprised?

“It- It is okay, Ash. I’m the same.” The realization is embarrassing, but if Ash is affected in the same way, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, right? 

Ash bites his lips, and Eiji can nearly see the mess of thoughts that passes behind the green eyes.

“I didn’t think this through. I’m sorry Eiji, we shouldn’t…”

“It’s okay, Ash. We can stop there if you want.” Eiji can’t help but to be a little disappointed, he tries to hide it, but he was never good at pretending.

Ash looks at him with a complicated expression.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Eiji… But we can’t. I shouldn’t have... It was a mistake.” 

Eiji feels his heart strains in his chest, more hurt by the words than he thought he would be, given he understands Ash’s reaction. 

“Then I am the one who is sorry, Ash.” He can’t bear to look at him, so he stares at his feet, his chest impeded by a heavy weight.

Ash makes a sound in his throat, and suddenly, his hands take Eiji’s own.

“That’s not what I meant.” he says, voice soft and appraising. “I wanted it too, Eiji, I enjoyed it too. It’s just… I don’t want to do that to you. It’s unfair to you, I should have thought about it before I…”

“I don’t understand.”

“You know my situation, Eiji. I’m a criminal, I can’t… Be with you that way, I can’t treat you the way you deserve to be. I can’t protect you.”

“I don’t care about being protected.”

“You have to understand that everything in my life is uncertain, temporary. I can’t offer you more than that.” 

Ash’s tone has a finality to it that makes Eiji understand it’s no need to try to argue. 

“I will never ask for more, Ash. If you think it’s better that way, then it’s okay with me. We’re still friends, right?”

Ash looks at him with so much sadness in his eyes, it makes Eiji’s breath catch in is throat, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest. 

“Yes,” he breathes. “Of course, we are.”

Eiji takes a deep inspiration. “Just know that… I don’t regret it, this kiss. I hope you don’t either.” 

Ash smiles at him, but it’s a constrained smile, expression full of self-loathe. “I feel like I should, but I can’t bring myself to.” he answers, voice barely a murmur. 

Eiji wants to ask him _why_ he should be regretting it, why he can’t allow himself to do as he wants, because clearly, he has wanted this kiss as much as Eiji had. 

But he understands the reason behind it. He understands there are much greater things at stake. Ash doesn’t have the time to be lovey-dovey with anyone, when he is trying to unravel a conspiracy fomented by the mafia no less. And even if he wanted to, he couldn’t, the people after his life wouldn’t let him. 

Still holding his hands in his, Ash leans down to kiss Eiji once more. But this time, it seems like a soft goodbye, barely a brush of lips, and Eiji has to retain himself from crying. It’s unfair, how they can’t have more than that when they both crave for it.

When Ash withdraws, the look they share is as meaningful as the one after their kiss in prison, even so the silent message is entirely different. They both understand completely this kiss was their last. 

From afar, Eiji hears Ibe-san calling for him, and he is glad he has an excuse for leaving the room, because he isn’t sure he can hold his tears any longer. 

\---

Ash looks at the door Eiji just passed, his heart heavy in his chest. He hopes his friend understands. 

He sits on the bed and takes his head in his hands, trying to force himself to calm down. What an idiot, what possessed him to act like that? He can’t allow himself to be with Eiji that way, he knows that, so _why?_

It was such a bad move towards Eiji. Just because he couldn’t help having a second taste of his lips, he had placed them in a complicated situation, all to reject Eiji at the climax.  
Eiji had every right to be mad at him for denying him a satisfactory conclusion to the tension that had built up between them with the kiss. But of course, Eiji hadn’t been mad. He hadn’t asked for more. He had been sad, and _understanding_ , which was maybe far worse because it made Ash feel so much guiltier than he already was.

He should have known it was a bad idea to play this stupid game. He doesn’t know what possessed him to act so carelessly. 

Maybe it was because of the shock he felt when he had thought Eiji and Shorter were kissing, and because of how his heart had stopped in his chest at the sight of them.  
Maybe it was because of the unexpected and misplaced jealously that had briefly taken over him upon discovering Eiji and Shorter were playing a dumb game involving kissing like it was nothing.  
But it was more likely because the idea of taking the pretense of playing the game to kiss Eiji had seemed so simple and alluring back then. 

He had never meant for more than that. Just a glimpse of a kiss, then the pleasure of making Eiji all flustered, of teasing him until his cheeks were red and his doe eyes glared daggers at him. 

But the moment their lips had touched… He had forgotten everything. The only thing left was the urge to be closer to Eiji, and he had indulged to it without a second thought. 

Ash can’t help but to feel… baffled by how easily his own body had reacted to the kiss. He was persuaded these feelings, these sensations, these _reactions_ , were forbidden to him after he was screwed by years of abuse. 

It’s so easy to forget the harsh reality when he is with Eiji. 

But he can’t let his guard down. They’re nearly in Los Angeles, which means their little trip is coming to its end. Ash doesn’t know what they will find in L.A, but whatever it is, it will change the course of his revolt against Golzine for good. 

And Eiji and Ibe will have to return to Japan soon. They have already overstayed their visa, even if that fact doesn’t seem to worry them excessively. Ash wonders if Eiji is even aware of it, as the Japanese seems to stubbornly ignore everything about the temporary of his stay in America. Ash can’t blame him, he would prefer to ignore that fact too.  
It’s better if complicated feelings don’t come to play when they will irredeemably have to part ways. It’s already far too painful as things are. 

At least, even if it was stupid, even if it was a bad move, Ash knows he will always have the memory of Eiji’s lips against his, not because of a plot this time, but because they both wanted it. 

Even if they never see each other again, he knows he will never forget Eiji’s bright smile, his deep kind eyes. The bravery he shows at the most unexpected moments. How simply _happy_ Ash feels when they are together. 

These are things that will forever stay with him. 

Although Ash is far too aware forever can be a short amount of time, when you’re ready to risk your life on a gamble with the mafia. 

\---

The next day, when they take the road for the last time, heading to Los Angeles, Shorter is surprised by how _nothing_ seems to have changed between Ash and Eiji. 

Not that he expected them to appear in the morning holding hands, smiling after a night of wild sex -he wonders where they would have done the do anyway, given they were all sharing one motel room. 

But he expected… Something. 

When Eiji had returned last evening, _without Ash_ , to help Ibe and Max with something concerning the truck, Shorter had suspected something hadn’t gone as well as he had thought it would. The Japanese didn’t seem as cheerful as he usually was, but he didn’t seem exactly down either. He seemed… wistful. Shorter couldn’t grasp why he would suddenly look all melancholic like that. 

Shorter hadn’t seen Ash at all that evening. His friend didn’t even come back to sleep in the motel room. Shorter had thought he was certainly sleeping in the truck, which was surely a smart move given he and Eiij had to sleep on the floor, while Ibe and Max shared the only bed. 

Shorter observes Ash and Eiji packing their things in the truck. He can’t hear their voices from there, but he sees Ash tell something to Eiji with the usual teasing smile he reserves for him, and Eiji respond by raising his middle finger at him. 

Their laughs come to Shorter as he walks to the truck, and he thinks that whatever happened between them must not be that bad, because it doesn’t seem to have altered the easy affection they have for each other. 

Max starts the engine and lets out a pleased sigh as the motor roars easily. 

“I hope you have all slept well last night, because it was our last stop before L.A.”

“I sure wasn’t eager to put my sorry ass back into this fricking car.” Shorter whines, already feeling wreaked while thinking of the uncomfortable nights they will have to spend again in back of the truck. 

“Maybe if you stopped talking all the time about how sore your ass is, it would be more bearable. For us at least.” Ash snickers, hopping into the truck.

“Ash, how can you say that? Talking about his ass is a whole part of Shorter’s personality!” Eiji continues playfully. 

Ash giggles and extends a hand for Eiji to take. He pulls him up into the truck, and Shorter is sure the gesture was completely unnecessary, it’s not like Eiji usually need help to jump into the car. 

Shorter rolls his eyes. “Well, maybe the trip would be more bearable for _me_ if you two weren’t such little shits.” 

Max, at the driver’s place, shouts to them. “If the children are done with their banter, we are leaving!” 

“We’re ready, old man, just go already!” 

Shorter jumps in the truck. The car starts rolling before Shorter can sit, and he ends up half-slumping on Ash. The blond puts his hands on his face and pushes him away. 

“Get your dumb purple head away from me, Shorter.” 

Shorter straightens himself and tries to sit as comfortably as he can in the car.

“Come on, I know you love my purple head, Ash.”

“I don’t know what could possibly make you think that.” 

Shorter feigns to be wounded. “You’re such a shitty friend! Eiji, tell me you love my purple head!” 

Eiji chuckles. “I love your hair, Shorter. I think it’s really cool.” 

Only Eiji can say things like that and seems perfectly genuine. Shorter smiles smugly at Ash, who just rolls his eyes at him.

Ash turns to Eiji. “Did you know that when I met Shorter, he was absolutely bald?” 

“Really?” Eiji looks at Shorter with wide eyes. “I have troubles picturing it.”

Shorter groans. “Yeah, well when I met Ash, he was a shitty brat.” 

Eiji throws Ash a snarky smile. “This is easier to believe.”

“That’s because he still is one.” 

Ash crosses his arms and pretends to ignore them, but his pout makes them laugh harder, as it makes him seem even more childish. 

Eiji turns to Shorter, curiosity taking over his amusement. 

“When did you two met?” 

“Hum, it was… three years ago, I guess? Man, it seems I know you since longer than that. To think we met at reform school.” 

“School?” asks Eiji.

Ash glares at Shorter, who doesn’t really understand why. It’s not like Eiji ignores they’re criminals. Ash is just out of prison himself.

“Reform school.” Ash clarifies. “It’s like prison, but for teenage delinquents.”

He stares at Eiji with defy, like he expects him to be scared and run away or something.

“Oh,” just says Eiji. “I see.”

Ash frowns, but he still seems relieved by Eiji’s lack of reaction. 

The car shakes violently after rolling over a bump on the road, and the three of them are brutally shaken off their position.

“Fuck, Max! You could watch out for us a little!”

Max can’t hear Ash’s whine obviously, and Shorter groans, cradling his elbow that had bumped painfully against the car.

Eiji grumbles. “Fuck! Now _my_ ass is sore.” 

Ash laughs at him and shakes his head, affecting disapprobation.

“We have such a bad influence on you.” 

Eiji glares at him. “What, you think I wasn’t already bad mouthed before meeting you?”

“I don’t _think_ so, I’m sure of it.” 

While Eiji teaches Ash the subtleties of swearing in Japanese, Shorter takes a Pocky’s package out of his bag.

“Hey, you want some?” 

As expected, both Ash and Eiji blush and decline, looking everywhere but at the other. 

_There it is,_ thinks Shorter. He is dying to know what happened between the two of them last night, but he knows he won’t obtain a suitable answer, even if he asks. He doesn’t want to pry anyway, it’s none of his business. 

As he eats his snack silently, staring at the road before him, he takes conscience that their trip is coming to an end. Maybe that’s why Eiji looked down last evening. Shorter can understand it, he will miss him after everything is done with. 

He tries to take his mind off these thoughts. It’s too early to even picture an after. They are dealing with the Corsican Mafia after all, Shorter wouldn’t bet they will all come back untouched by whatever is the outcome of their rebellion against Golzine. He prepared himself for the worst before offering his help to Ash. 

He hopes his gang is doing fine without him. They’re a bunch of feisty guys, and they are easily looking for troubles. They could sometimes take bad decision when he wasn’t there to lead them.

Shorter would have liked to be able to rely on one of them to take the upper hand when he was away, like Ash could do with Alex. Maybe he should have asked Lao to do so. But the Chinese was too easily aggressive and not thoughtful enough for Shorter to trust him with the lead, or with anything really. 

At least he can trust Sing to keep Lao on check. Now, _this_ kid is really smart and capable. He’s still too young, but Shorter thinks someday he could become a good leader. 

“Hey, Shorter. You’re worried or something?” 

Ash’s voice interrupts his reflections. 

“Me, worried? Who do you take me for, man, I’m not a chicken!” 

Ash raises an eyebrow at him, apparently not convinced by his answer.

“I know, but you were eating chocolate stick after stick like one would thread cigarettes.”

Shorter takes a look at the box in his hands, and sure enough he has eaten half of the package.

“Ah, good thing I don’t smoke, then. It fucks up your taste buds, and I will need them when I become the owner of Chang Dai.” 

Ash lets out a short laugh. “Then I have bad news for you, because it seems your taste buds are already fucked up.” 

Shorter snorts. “You think that because your white ass palate can’t handle real food.”

Eiji perks up at that. “I’m sorry Shorter but I have to say I’m with Ash on this.”

Shorter sighs and leans down in the truck, staring at the clouded sky above him. 

“Traitor,” he mutters to Eiji. Then he closes his eyes, before speaking again. 

“Hey, Ash. You think my boys would be fine if something happened to me?” 

Ash lets out a long-suffering sigh. “So, you _were_ worried over something. And what with that corny line? Talking like you’re in a dramatic movie or something.” 

“Ah! You’re right, I guess I think too much.”

Shorter keeps his eyes closed and a silence fall over the three teenagers. 

“You know, it’s never too late if you want to withdraw. You know people in L.A, right? You could just return to New York from there.” 

Shorter straightens himself to stare at Ash.

“Hey, I’ve never said I wanted to abandon the ship! I want my share of the action too! Keep in mind that I do it for my gang too, not just for your pretty eyes. We’re in this together, until the end!”

“Right.” Ash stares at the road, a crease forming between his frowned eyebrows. 

“Until the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> So, this was supposed to be a reply to a request of a friend who asked for a Pocky fic. I didn’t even know what was the Pocky game then haha. As you can see, this got a little out of hand. 
> 
> Please, feel free to write what you’ve think of this fic in the comments, I’m really curious to know since this one is a little different from my others Banana Fish fics.  
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> My twitter [here](https://twitter.com/maracacias?lang=fr)


End file.
